


Drinks at the Tavern

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Clubbing, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes to a club after shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks at the Tavern

She couldn’t believe she’d let them talk her, Sara Sidle, into coming to this club after shift.  The Twilight Tavern, as it was called, was tacky with neon and flashing lights.  The music was obnoxiously loud and she knew she’d be lucky if she could still hear that night when she showed up for her next shift.

“C’mon, Sar,” a drunken voice to her left said. “Get out there and shake your groove thang.”

“Did you just say ‘thang’?” she raised an eyebrow as she glanced to her younger co-worker, Greg Sanders.  They’d been here for a total of forty-five minutes when the youngest CSI became thoroughly trashed.  What shocked Sara most of all was that her other co-worker, Nick Stokes, drank shot-for-shot with Greg at the bar and was equally drunk out of his mind.  She along with her other three co-workers, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, and surprisingly enough Gil Grissom, all hoped the two men’s inhibitions were thrown out the window enough for them to realize the obvious attraction they had for one another and finally throw caution to the wind.

“C’mon,” Warrick said from her other side, taking her hand and dragging her onto the crowded dance floor.  She chewed her bottom lip as he moved close to her, dancing to a remixed version of Whitney Houston’s “It’s Not Right, But It’s Okay”.  She tried to ignore the shiver that went up her spine as she stiffly moved along with him, feeling his hands on her hips. “Relax, Sar,” his voice spoke close to her ear, bringing their bodies closer together.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the warmth of his body near hers, despite the temperature of the jam-packed club. “There you go.” Just the sound of his voice sent tingles through her skin and he held her close.

“Why’s it taken so long for you to ask me to dance Mr. Brown?” Sara asked, gazing into the man’s green eyes.

“I got tired of letting myself lose my nerve,” Warrick shrugged and grinned.  Sara returned the grin and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Looks like they’re finally having fun,” Catherine smiled as she observed the two CSI’s on the dance floor.

“He finally made a move,” Gil grinned as he took his girlfriend’s hand. “Now if we can just get these two felons-in-waiting to admit the truth we’d be a full set.” Catherine laughed at his poor excuse for a joke and kissed him.

“Well, how about that,” Nick drunkenly commented, throwing an arm around the equally drunk Greg’s shoulders as he witnessed his best friend putting some on Sara. “He’s finally grown a spine.” Greg snorted.

“Now if only _you_ would,” Greg said as he took another unnecessary drink of beer.

“Me? What do I need an extra spine for?”

“Obviously to replace the weak one you already own,” Greg grinned as he leaned heavily into Nick’s embrace.

“Weak? I’m not weak.”

“Prove it.”

“I will.” Nothing happened.

“When?”

“In a minute.”

“In a minute? Why can’t you jus-” Whatever Greg was planning on saying was completely wiped from his mind as Nick’s lips pressed onto his.

“Finally!” Catherine exclaimed with a wide smile.

\- 30 -


End file.
